Forum:New Administrator for the Wiki
New Admin Hi everyone, Ishu and Elfy haven't logged in in a very long time, I guess they stopped playing the game. This leaves me as the only admin/bureaucrat in this wiki. I stopped playing the game a while back, I have a lot of irl things coming up and am finding myself unable to edit daily like in the past. I suggest that we appoint a new admin from the active users. Qualifications #A new admin must be a registered wikia user. (i.e. has a name) #He/she needs to be familiar with the wikitext syntax (able to edit) - there are plenty of help pages for advanced editing; so even if you're not an expert, that's ok. #He/she should have a quite a bit of constructive edits in this wiki under his/her belt. #He/she needs to be accepted by the community. - (i.e. the main active users of the wiki) Admin's Tasks The admin has three main tasks: #Fighting vandalism. (block users, lock pages) #Help other contributors. #House-cleaning. (delete pages) Technical *Once I promote someone to admin I cannot take his/her rights away - For this reason I will only promote someone once they are accepted by the others *There can be more than one admin but not everyone needs to be one - I would suggest to start with one extra admin and add more later on, if we see it's needed. Miscellaneous The wiki is neither a tyranny nor an autocracy - Hence it is not my choice who will become an admin but rather everyone's. Suggestions I've seen the following users are quite active and have made many constructive edits and can suggest them * Gervax * Ikillyou2553 * ThePurpleDragonNinja * I know Sengokura was interested in becoming an admin. * I saw Scorpiany is working on a new FAQ page. Sengokura and Scorpiany don't have as many edits but it's up to you. *If you want to suggest someone else, feel free to do so. *I apologize if I haven't mentioned someone's name, no harm meant. Endnotes: I'm not disappearing, so if you need anything just leave me a message on my talk page. I would appreciate it if you would actively participate in this decision for it is for the good of the wiki. Please write who you support and when a decision is made I will promote the user/users chosen by you to admin status. Sorry for the post being so long, and thanks for reading. – FMF (talk) 17:17, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Well, since it would be rather unfair to promote myself, I'm voting for Gervax. ThePurpleDragonNinja (talk) 17:21, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I think I can't be admin, I only like to post new moves and guard moves too, since lately I don't have so much time available I can't be admin at the moment, but thanks for the vote. (talk) I am also interested in becoming an administrator, although I'm not proficient with advanced text editing. (B.T.W., I will try to have most of the F.A.Q. page done by the end of this week). Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 01:17, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Scorpiany I am interested in becoming an administrator, but I don't know if I have experience to become one like ThePurpleDragonNinja and Gervax. If I had to choose it would be them. Though I would want to be an administrator as well, I have not been here as long as Gervax and PurpleDragonNinja Sengokura (talk) 15:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Any news? Is there any progress on choosing an admin? I'm really busy with a big exam on Tuesday and more stuff after that, I just popped in to make a few minor edits, read messages and check in here If I understand correctly, the interested people are currently Scorpiany and ThePurpleDragonNinja (and maybe Sengokura but I haven't seen his comments on the subject - i'll leave a message on his talk page), I have no problem making you both (or three of you) admins, but it's your decision not mine - please write your thoughts so we can progress (and maybe conclude) this soon – FMF (talk) 11:52, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello? There was a vandalism attack on Scorpiany's Page (you can check the history). Do you want me to make all 3 of you admins? *For more info on administration see → w:help:Administrators' how-to guide ::– FMF (talk) 13:50, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that would be the best idea for now. But I haven't really seen Sengokura communicating to other people on the Wiki or editing articles much recently.Scorpiany, Epic Mario Kart Wii Gamer (talk) 00:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Done :I made Scorpiany and PurpleNinja Admins, Sengokura was not online from the beginning of february, so i'll make him one if he logs in and is still interested. ::– FMF (talk) 09:45, February 17, 2013 (UTC)